Rainy Day Blues
by jhvh777
Summary: Sometimes it's not one thing, but a bunch of little things adding up that can cause a day to be horrible. Those days you just need someone to help keep you warm.


Fuffy Fic ahead!

Billy glared out the window as he gathered his books. It was the middle of January and the temperature had been steadily dropping all day The light drizzle from this morning had resolved itself into a steady downpour. Since it wasn't too cold this morning he had only brought his hoodie and left his umbrella. He grabbed his backpack and followed his classmates out the doors.

He hurried down the street, trying hard not to think about the hot chocolate that had to have been waiting at home. Not think about central heating unit in his house. Or the his cuddly warm boyfriend. Or warm socks. Or warm beds. Or warmth in general.

He shivered as the wind and rain cut through his jacket and cursed his lack of foresight. Mom had told him to bring his wind breaker at least. But no, he just had to be in such a huge hurry to get out the door and get to school that he forgot all about it. He looked down to his messenger bag with his schoolwork. At least that was waterproof.

As he was considering the pros and cons of using his homework as an impromptu umbrella a car drove by. Like a scene from a cheesy movie, it hit a large puddle, sending the water flying through the air. If Billy had been paying attention he may have been able to avoid it. Instead he got soaked.

He stood frozen in shock for a few seconds, his brain rebooted. He looked to the sky, asking it why the world hated him so very much. He walked over to a small set of stairs and sat down.

The tears were from the biting cold only. Not because life was horrible. He buried his head in his knees with a groan.

There was a small chuckle right before the rain stopped.

"Where's your umbrella, B?" He slowly looked up from his hiding spot to see Teddy. He was standing over Billy, holding his coat open to stop the rain from falling on his poor boyfriend. Billy wiped the excess rain from his face before launching himself into a Teddy hug. He buried his face in a large shoulder and made a whining noise of complaint. Teddy laughed and returned the hug, pulling the coat close around them. "Words, B, remember? We're working on using our words." Billy let out a growl that turned into a whine.

He felt Teddy shifting around. One of his boyfriend's arms came out of the sleeve and slid around his waist. There was some ruffling around the small of his back and Teddy kissed the top of his head. "There we go."

Billy resurfaced and turned around as best he could to find that Teddy had fastened the coat around him. Something inside him melted. He held on tighter. He felt Teddy rubbing small circles on his hip. "Come on B, let's get you home before you freeze to death." Billy turned around as Teddy's arm came to settle across his shoulders. He kept one arm around Teddy as they started to walk, the other grabbing the edge of the jacket.

Another flung puddle fell helplessly against the coat.

"Hey T?" Teddy looked down to him with a smile that he couldn't help but return. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Teddy's smile got even wider as he rested his head on a warm shoulder.

"I love you too, B."

Despite the shared heat they were both soaked and freezing by the time they got home. Wet soggy shoes and socks were left by the door. Teddy hung his coat up to dry in the closet. Billy made a bee-line for his room, shivering from the lack of Teddy heat. He threw his bag to the foot of his bed before peeling his soaked hoodie off. It landed with a wet shlump. He quickly slid his pants and shirt off, kicking all of the wet clothes into a pile by the door. Shivering, he made his way to his dresser, digging around for a pair of sweatpants.

Something large warm and fuzzy attacked his head, ensnaring his face and blocking out the light. He let out the most manly shriek.

Teddy laughed. Billy grabbed the towel and pulled it off his head. He glared at Teddy. "That was not funny." Teddy just laughed harder. Giving a Teddy half-hearted glare, he started to dry off. The towel felt like it had been pulled right out of heaven as a gift to all the poor people who were cold and wet. Or the dryer.

As he toweled off his hair he heard Teddy walk up behind him. Two arms wrapped around his middle and picked him up. Billy could barely get out an indignant "hey" before they were both on his bed in a tangle of limbs. He pulled the towel off of his face, and was going to glare at Teddy again, but Teddy, apparently, had other plans.

Teddy's mouth slid over his as a hand came up to cup his face. The other busied itself on his hip, continuing the small circles from earlier. Billy groaned in frustration and he felt Teddy smile. There was no way he could stay mad like this. Not when Teddy was being so sweet and hitting all of the right spots, nibbling down his jaw, and taking his shirt off.

Teddy pulled himself on top, breaking the kiss to look down at Billy. "You know, no one's supposed to be home for another few hours." Teddy's face split into a huge grin. "And you just looked so cold and sad earlier that I have to cheer you up, somehow. I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn't." Billy let out a small gasp as Teddy shifted one of his legs between Billy's.

Billy reached up and pulled Teddy down to him, shoving his tongue into Teddy's mouth. One hand grabbed at Teddy's hair, pulling a bit, while the other ran around and down his abs. It was times like these that Billy was very glad that they were superheroes and worked out regularly. Teddy was built like a god, or a Greek statue, all hard and well-defined muscles. He ran his nails across Teddy's abs. He felt him laugh before a hand cupped the back of his head and the other ran up his spine. He arched into the touch. Teddy ground up into him and Billy moaned.

Teddy broke off the kiss to pay more attention to Billy's neck and collarbone. Billy took it as an excuse to breathe again. Teddy kissed and licked his way down Billy's jaw. Letting out a sigh of contentment, Billy turned to look at Teddy. His earrings were glinting in a very enticing way. He leaned over and took one of the earrings into his mouth.

Teddy stopped everything to lean into the sensation, moaning. Billy ran his tongue over each one, giving them special attention, before tracing the shell of his ear with his tongue and nipping the skin in between. He loved the unique metallic Teddy taste. He bit at Teddy's earlobe and was rewarded with another, louder moan as Teddy all but melted. He ran his tongue below the ear, biting below the lobe before leaving a trail of kisses and nips under his jaw and down his neck. Teddy groaned before reaching down and pulling them back into a kiss.

Billy sat up as their tongues battled for dominance. He straddled Teddy, grinding against him before pushing him down onto the bed. He pinned Teddy's arms above him before pulling back, trying to catch his breath. Teddy looked dazed, and a bit confused as to how Billy got on top. Billy moved again and Teddy decided that Billy could stay there all night if he wanted to, as long as he kept doing that. Billy smiled.

"Well, Teddy, I am very warm thanks to my very good boyfriend." He shifted on Teddy's hips, getting a moan from him in return. He bent over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "And you are a very good boyfriend. But am I?" He smiled. Teddy looked like his brain had started to reboot. "I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn't take care of you." He nipped his jaw. "And I don't want to be just a good boyfriend." He moved Teddy's wrists to one hand, the other came up to cup Teddy's face, thumb rubbing over the bite marks. He didn't hear the door creak open. "I want to be the very best."

"LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS!"

The two jumped apart as Tommy started dieing from laughter in the doorway. The door frame was the only thing keeping him upright as he howled in laughter. His backpack was in a forgotten pile at his feet. Taking a few deep breaths he tried to continue. It took him three tries to stop laughing long enough to get words out. "God, you guys are just too easy to mess with." He started laughing again. "Well, have fun lovebirds. Don't mind me. I'll just be in the kitchen, baking you two a 'Congrats on losing your V-card' cake." Tommy left without shutting the door, laughing all the way. Teddy groaned as Billy flopped back on the bed. He glared at the doorway.

"I'm going to kill Tommy. I'm going to do it this time. I swear, I'm going to kill him until he dies from it."

"B, I know a great place to dump his body. No one will ever know." Billy sighed as he gave Teddy a small kiss.

"You're the best boyfriend ever."


End file.
